


Lost Souls

by ArisenFromNightmares



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisenFromNightmares/pseuds/ArisenFromNightmares
Summary: The Law of Cycles has been deprived of a piece of itself, Madoka Kaname and the gang are now players in Homura's new universe, unable to interfere and stage a rescue by herself an Avatar is sent into the Multiverse to recruit a new team of Magical Girls from other worlds to fight the good fight.





	Lost Souls

The universe is a great many things: Life and Death were absolutes in the life of all human beings, good and evil were a matter of choice that often led to a great many ripples of chaos in the lives of others.

But there was one law that was known to a select few, a law that ensured that the waves of chaos and the damage that would come from it would be all but eliminated. It came to be known as the Law of Cycles, it was made to ensure that the lives of all those who were contracted to become Magical Girls would be absorbed into the great entity before they could become corrupt and transform into monstrous beings known as Witches.

However; there was one Magical Girl who refused to accept this saving grace, as the entity that was known as the Law of Cycles was once known by another name: Madoka Kaname. A human girl that was loved by all who knew her, but none loved her more than this rebellious soul of a Magical Girl who was once known as Homura Akemi.

Homura had been gifted with the ability to shift through time, a gift that she had selfishly used to brave nearly a hundred timelines to keep her Madoka out of harm’s way. But, there were just some events that no amount of temporal manipulation could alter and Madoka’s transformation occurred.

Eventually, the perils of being a Magical Girl would befall even the most rebellious of their kind as Homura herself would be faced with a visit from the Law of Cycles. Instead of allowing herself to be carried away to the great beyond, Homura had instead elected to take what she believed rightfully belonged to her.

And thus, Madoka Kaname was captured by this newborn demon. With her new powers, Homura wasted no time in asserting her will over this new universe and its denizens: wiping the memories of those she had once called allies to keep them from interfering with this newly reborn universe.

* * * * *

One young man would find himself floating throughout the great ocean of stars, not sure of whether his attempt at self-harm had succeeded as he looked out upon the vastness of space.

_“Huh, so this is what astronauts see every time they’re out here.”_ He would continue to search the stars for any sign of a higher being, a judge that would rake him over the coals for attempting to end his life before it could really get going _. “Neat, although I didn’t expect everything to look like one of those weird stain glass windows.”_

“It really is something isn’t it? Even when it’s trapped inside of the darkness like this, the stars are really beautiful.” The boy would be startled as he looked around to find himself sitting in the palm of a very enchanting pink-haired woman with hollow amber eyes, her expression would be one of warmth and kindness, but it was clear that something was missing deep down inside. “Hello there, you’re certainly not the kind of lost soul I was expecting to find out here.”

_“Are you God, because if you are then I got a LOT of questions about the meaning of life and why some of us are drawn shit lives.”_ He would examine this great Goddess with a great amount of curiosity, wondering why a deity would choose to have pink hair and a white-flowing dress. “ _Seriously, I tried to live my life without ruffling anyone’s feathers. So why couldn’t I be given a fair shake?”_ The pink-haired Goddess would mull over his words carefully, the pain in his voice had hit her deep to the missing part of her being as she tried to find the right way to answer him.

“Well; I am something like that, but my purpose lies in protecting the souls of Magical Girls.” She would give another half-hearted smile as she saw a sour look cross his face, almost as if she had begun speaking backwards.

“ _A God..for Magical Girls?”_ The boy would smother his laughter quickly, lest he find himself booted to Hell for laughing in a Goddess’s face. “ _Why would Magical Girls need to worry about death, they fight mutant creatures with the power of friendship and really colorful transformation sequences.”_

She was not amused by his flippancy; but rather then crush him outright and continuing along her way the deity would calmly bring her up to eye level, her eyes glowing brightly as she showed him the perils of being a Magical Girl: How easy it was to block out pain and become a living pincushion and continue the fight, how easily one mistake could lead to literally losing your head, and the ultimate fate of a Magical Girl before the Law of Cycles came to be.

“Do you understand now, the type of danger that comes from what we do?” The Goddess was not without sympathy for the child, his face now ashen and dumbstruck at what he had witnessed. “My existence is a necessary one; without the Law of Cycles, Magical Girls everywhere in this universe will continue to suffer.”

“ _If that’s true, then why appear in front of me? There’s not an ounce of magic in me..hell I’m not even a girl!”_ This feisty little spirit of a boy seemed to bring a smile to the pink-haired woman’s face, that kind of spunk was going to be necessary for the journey that lay ahead. “ _I’m just some clown who couldn’t handle the crushing weight of reality, so I threw myself off of an overpass and resigned myself to Hell.”_ He waited for the inevitable, the Goddess had to see that he wasn’t worth the effort of talking to and send him spiraling into the vast abyss of space.

“And yet here you are in front of me, for someone so resigned to darkness you were easily drawn to the light.” The pink-haired Goddess would ruffle his hair with the pinky of her other hand, it wasn’t so much comforting as it was a surprise as he felt a jolt of energy surge through him. “It proves that you’re strong of heart, and just the kind of person I need to help finally set things right.” The Goddess would smile proudly as she took him further into the vast sea of stars, the edges of the universe themselves seemed to bend and blur the further out they went.

“ _Wait! What? I didn’t agree to this, and besides I’m DEAD!”_ The boy would frown as he felt himself being pulled in several different directions in the same fashion one would pull at flabby skin or rubber. “ _Wh-what did you do to me, I don’t even have a body and yet I feel like I’m being torn apart!”_

The Goddess would frown upon hearing this, but she could feel the cold unnerving gaze of the Demon upon her very being and thus there was no time for her to tend to his pain. “I’m sorry, but there’s not much time left for us to talk. So, I need to spend what little time left explaining the situation!” She would frown as colorful little imps began to chase after them, an indication that the Universe’s new ruler was about to let the Law of Cycles have her way. “You referred to me as a God for Magical Girls; well there’s a Devil too. A former Magical Girl whose love for her friend was so strong, it was the foundation of an entirely new corruptive power that exceeds even a Witch!”

“ _But I thought Witches were the end fate..of all Magical Girls!”_ The boy could feel his body continuing to change and shift, causing him to grit his teeth and bear the pain, but it would also keep him from asking anymore questions.

“This demon has warped and changed the structure of the universe itself to suit her whims, even going as so far to break off a piece of myself for reasons known only to her!” The ends of this universe were finally in sight, the Law of Cycles desperate to keep their last hopes alive. “I know I have no right to ask this of you but beyond this universe lies a thousand others, each of them with their own set of Magical Girls. Venture forth and recruit as many as you can, return to my side and help me finally put an end to this Demon once and for all!”

The boy would scream in agony as his body seemed to finally settle into its new form, his ethereal appearance would become more solid and tangible. “Let me get this straight: An evil Magical Girl has **somehow** become Satan, and your solution to this issue…is OTHER Magical Girls!?” He would look up at the pink-haired deity in a complete stupor, his right eye twitching as he did his best not to chew out God. “Yeah. Sure, I’ve got no way to dispute this.”

She would sigh in relief as the gates were close enough to for her to fling her new hero forward into the multiverse without worry. “Then I christen you my Warrior of Light, go forth and bring together Magical Girls from everywhere you can!” She would calmly flick the newly reborn soul through the gates, the imps unable to catch up to him as he disappeared into a sea of light.

“Do you honestly believe a weakling like him stands a chance out there in the multiverse on his own? He’s a weak-hearted little fool, he’ll crumble into tears at the first signs of real combat and be reduced to nothing but dust.” The Demon herself would appear before the Law of Cycles, her black wings fully extended as she looked upon her antithesis with a whimsical smile. “And even if he does manage to survive, this is **my** Universe. I make the rules here, and I’m not afraid to use the girls to my advantage.”

“You would force Madoka Kaname back into the field of battle, after all you’ve done to get her back?” The Law of Cycles would feel her eyes brim with tears, worried about the younger woman’s fate and the possibility of facing down girls from other worlds. “Is there no limit to your cruelty? Stealing Madoka from me, warping the universe, even now you’d treat the people she cherished as soldiers.”

The Demon that was Homura Akemi would shake her head calmly, conjuring up more Familiars and sending them through the gates with a confident smile even as her enemy would continue to stand before her. “I would never dream of allowing harm to come to Madoka, like you said I went through quite a great deal just to retrieve her from you.” She would turn away from the Law of Cycles and back to Mitakigahara, her gaze focusing in on the remainder of Madoka Kaname’s allies. “But you did have a nice idea about using her friends as my army, but never as mere pawns. Especially when queens are the most versatile of game pieces.”

* * * * *

“ _So, this is the multiverse, gotta say it’s a lot busier than I expected.”_ The reborn young man from before would quickly dive to the right to avoid a swarm of monstrous looking bugs as they flew through another open gate, only to be bowled over by a giant mech as it veered towards yet another gate. “ _Ugh, how do I even begin to find some Magical Girls?!”_

“You wanna find Magical Girls, I know where you can find yourself a whole planet full of ‘em!” A man in a dark red trench coat and strangely floral-patterned bowler hat would watch as the boy in question would continue to be battered around by multi-versal traffic the way a cat played with a ball of yarn, he would chuckle at the others continued helplessness before jumping into the fray and retrieving him with a few fluid movements. “But my services aren’t without a cost, I can lead you to places with a bevy of beauties- but in return I’ll need a favor of my own granted.” This stranger’s face would morph into a Cheshire grin as he righted the startled young man’s frazzled appearance, even going as far as to fix a rather annoying cowlick in his hair. “Oh, you needn’t worry, I’m no devil at the crossroads young lad. I deal in treasures of the rarest varieties, things exclusive to the worlds themselves.”

“ _A treasure hunter huh, sounds wild.”_ The boy would fidget and flinch as he tried to avoid his hair being messed with, ducking and weaving as best he could before finally relenting. “ _Well, I am in a dire need to find Magical Girls. And you probably need to find some treasure, it’s a win-win!”_

The man with the bowler hat would chuckle before giving his younger companion a few hearty slaps on the back, watching on with glee as he teetered toward falling into the flow of traffic again. “My good man you’ve made a jolly fine decision, the name’s Morris Rhacknam, a finer treasure hunter you’ll never meet!” Morris wasted no time in saving his new partner before dragging them off into one of the gates to a different universe, the scenery around them becoming a plethora of lights and colors as they traveled onwards. “And who might you be, other than completely discombobulated from travel?”

The boy would groan as he tried to keep his stomach from destroying itself as he wondered what became of the pink-haired deity he’d encountered, she had given him a chance at life (although with a steep caveat). “ _My name is Nasch, Nasch Auswahlen.”_ The name had felt foreign to him, but it was the first thing that had sprung to mind in the heat of the moment. “ _I’m a simple man with a simple goal, and zero time to waste!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, please don't hurt me. This is just an idea i needed to work through


End file.
